


What Goes Around

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah felt it was just, both at Kobra's hands, and in Seattle</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes Around

She didn't fight hard enough, and was party to taking away Sue Dibny's justice and closure over one of the worse things that can happen to a woman. She had seen Sue, so badly beaten, her dignity stolen, violated...and turned around to do it to a man she called friend and ally.

Leaving the League was the only option, because what right did she have to be one of the Just, when she had violated Bruce with a single word? Only she didn't quite make it away quick enough, and Kobra showed her the first taste of what it was to be powerless and vulnerable.

She told herself afterward, she had deserved it. Even Ollie seemed to think that, about having seen her that way. He knew what they had done was wrong, and couldn't see a way to fix it.

Seattle made that seem like a walk in the park, though. Her heart stopped three times, trying to let her out of the nightmare, but Dinah wouldn't take the easy road. This was her just desserts, for all Sue had suffered, unknown to the world, for what they had done to Bruce, which had led to his world steadily falling apart.

Karma. It might have been a bitch, but it always won out in the end.


End file.
